Baby's First Christmas
by LovelyLovett
Summary: Mrs.Lovett discovers she's pregnant, but decides to wait and deliver the news to Sweeney on Christmas day.


"Fuck," Mrs. Lovett panted, a smile growing on her raw, swollen lips.

She closed her eyes and basked in the warm afterglow of her climax, listening to both her and Sweeney's laboured breath. She couldn't remember how or when they had started sleeping with each other; all she knew was that nothing else mattered except for this small window of time where she got to be with him. It had become routine- every night she'd invite him down for dinner, during which they would exchange glances which eventually escalated to little touches and somehow, by the end of the meal, she always found herself seated in Mr. Todd's lap. After the first month or so, she found out what he liked, and could drive him insane with her teasing. She could get him hard after just one kiss, and she prided herself in that very much. Of course, Sweeney had also found a few little tricks to make the baker weak in the knees. He found it amusing, _endearing_ almost, how her eyes would roll back in her head and her mouth would drop open every time he gripped her throat and whispered in her ear. In fact, each time they slept with each other, it seemed to be better than the last. Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd were, for the lack of a better word, _together_.

"Darling, I gotta go," She sighed as she sat up in bed, twisting around as she tried to collect her clothes. "I've got a doctor's appointment in twenty minutes."

"You don't _have_ to go. You're more likely to come back sicker than you were before, waiting around in that putrid place," Sweeney sighed, laying back in bed with his eyes closed.

He didn't see why Mrs. Lovett had decided to go out on their day off, especially since he saw no physical illness she was in need of curing. She was pregnant, he knew that of course. And he thought she knew as well. What with the morning sickness and irritability and all, he recognized the signs after the first month. It was an alarming revelation to come to, but he had decided to let Mrs. Lovett come to him first to talk about it.

"I won't be long. Think of something to do while I'm away, I'll let you have me any way you want, I promise," Mrs. Lovett said sweetly as she pulled her dress back on and went to the vanity to do her hair.

Sweeney smiled and sat up in bed, letting the sheets pool around his waist as he watched her getting ready.

"Alright love, I'll be home in an hour. Try not to miss me too much," She smirked as she gathered her purse and coat.

Sweeney scoffed in reply and rolled his eyes as she blew him a kiss, then laid back in bed and enjoyed some peace and quiet while Mrs. Lovett was away.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Lovett felt her heart jump up into her throat as soon as the word "pregnant" left the doctor's mouth.

"Ma'am, you're with a child. About a month and a half, maybe two months, I'd say," The doctor informed her.

Balling her hands into fists, the baker stared at the floor, trying to somehow wrap her head around the idea that at this very moment there was a _child_ growing _inside_ her. She was pregnant. And Sweeney was the father. Her mind began to spin. What would he think? Would he want to raise the child with her, or would he abandon them for good? If she were to be a mother, what would that do to their business. Hell, what would that do to their _relationship_? They weren't even married. They had just reached the perfect point in their relationship where they both knew they were going to be together for a long time, but neither flet pressured to apply labels or push for marriage. They were perfectly happy just being with one another, but what was to become of them with a baby in the midst? The baker was both terrified and unbelievably excited.

"Sweeney, darling, I'm home!" Mrs. Lovett called as she walked through the door to her shop.

As usual, she heard the barber's heavy footsteps trudging down the stairs from his shop. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and helped her with her jacket.

"So? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh...oh, nothing," Mrs. Lovett lied. "You know what a fat lot of good those doctors are. Said it might be a stomach virus but there's nothing to be done about it."

She couldn't tell Sweeney. Not now. She still needed some time to prepare. But as she walked home from the doctor's office, the thought occured- why not wait until Christmas? It was a foolproofed plan. Even if Sweeney did react horribly, he couldn't fight with her on Christmas. And if he reaction was anywhere near what Mrs. Lovett was hoping it would be, she would surprise him with the best Christmas gift she could possibly give him: a child.


End file.
